Lara Croft (Survivor Reboot 2013)
|hobby = Surviving, killing Solarri and Trinity soldiers, reading books |goals = |family = Richard Croft (Father, Deceased) Amelia Croft (Mother, Deceased) Atlas de Mornay (Uncle) Numerous Ancestors (Deceased) |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Tragic |size = 300 }} Lady Lara Croft ' is the main protagonist of the ''Tomb Raider '' 2013 reboot, 2015 sequel, ''Rise of the Tomb Raider, and the 2018 sequel Shadow of the Tomb Raider. Originally a London girl who set to make her mark and find "adventure" with the help of the crew of The Endurance but ends up being stranded on Yamatai. After being forced to survive on the brutal island Lara became dedicated to discovering all the secrets and myths of the world. She is portrayed by Camilla Luddington, Harriet Perring as young Lara in Rise of the Tomb Raider, and Francesca Aston as young Lara in Shadow of the Tomb Raider. Biography Birth and Childhood Lara Croft was born on February 14, 1992 to Lord Richard and Lady Amelia Croft, an archeologist and artist. Lara's birth was tiresome, as they didn't believe she wouldn't make it, but she was delivered successfully. Lara would spend most of her time with her mother, who would play with her and give her piano lessons. When her mother died in a plane crash, her relationship with her father strained and neglectful due to his obsession with finding the key to immortality. Lara found solace with books and going on expeditions with her father and his friend, Conrad Roth, who would be sort of father-figure to her. In addition, Lara was known to not be able to relate with other girls, as a result of not having a mother-figure in her life, she would later meet and befriend her father's girlfriend, Ana. Lara's last conversation with her father was an argument on understanding what he was doing, something she refused and stormed off. She then heard a gunshot and found her father dead in his study, apparently from suicide, and leaving Lara an orphan. Lara would be raised by Roth, but became introverted due to him going on expeditions most of the time. When it was time to attend a college, she decided to earn her way instead of getting her families wealth. Though she had to work harder and get multiple jobs, this help become more humbled and down-to-earth. While attending the University College London, she met and befriended the outgoing Samantha Nishimura, who helped Lara leave her shell and make friends. Events on Yamatai '''To be Added The Divine Source To be Added Stopping the Apocalypse To be Added Skills, Abilities and Weaknesses Lara displays incredible gymnastics abilities at the start of the game, as well free climbing and mountaineering. She also has a high tolerance for pain as seen when she was kidnapped and strung upside down, she burnt through her bonds, falling from a large height which ends with an arrow through her abdomen that she was able to pull out. Though in clear pain she didn't pass out and was able to both escape the cave and even climb a grounded without any medical assistance. On the subject she displays some medical knowledge such as being able to patch up Roth's damaged leg with a medical kit and use an arrow to cauterise her opened wound. Despite growing up in a manor and living a sophisticated lifestyle, Lara also knows how to defend herself. She has some fighting knowledge and augments the attack of her blows by using weapons such as a climbing axe. She is also skilled with chokeholds, stealth and fast finishers. She can use her bow to strangle and break the necks of any unsuspecting enemy she sneaks behind and whenever Lara injures enemies she is able to either knock them out with whatever in he environment such as a rock or her own axe. Despite her petite appearance Lara possesses more physical strength than she appears to have, being able to pull down settlements or load-bearing poles with the help of Rope Arrows. She also seems to have a high level intellect Lara also possesses extensive knowledge of firearms and other long-ranged weapons such as archery. The first weapon she recieved was a bow and arrow which she proves to be an adamant master of, being able to successfully hunt and kill a deer as well several other Solarri and Trinity soldiers. Presumably trained by Roth to work guns, Lara is able to correctly use handguns, shotguns, automatic rifles and snipers. Among other things, Lara possesses keen instincts and her gut feeling proves more than often to be correct because of this many people encourage her to trust herself what she considers a weakness. She was correct about Yamatai being in the Dragon's Triangle, as well understood that something beyond reason was happening on the island and proved to be correct by trusting Jacob. Lara is an extremely skilled survivor and skilled with crafting, using whatever she salvages to augment her own equipment. She is able to create Molotov cocktails, bombs and healing remedies with essentially leaves and twigs. Among other things she can advance her own weapons, even if somewhat crudely. Such as attaching a lighter to her bow, creating Fire Arrows, or attaching a grenade launcher to her assault rifle. However Lara does have weaknesses as she has been injured and ambushed multiple times. At the beginning of Tomb Raider ''she was knocked out off-screen, restrained and tied up by Vladimir, surprise attacked by a Solarri soldier while trying to reach the radio tower, nearly thrown off the edge of a cliff, tricked by Mathias to rescue a pilot, causing her to be knocked out, strung up by the Oni, overpowered by Nikolai and Dmitri and knocked out by several Trinity soldiers. Midway through the first game her injuries received at the beginning got the better of her, bringing her so much pain she couldn't even jump until she was able to cauterise the opened wound with a heated arrow. Personality Despite her aristocratic status, Lara seems quiet and reserved but also somewhat naive, more preferring the company of a good book, it's only with Sam's help she begins opening up to the other members of the Endurance. Her quiet nature is further emphasised near the end of ''Tomb Raider ''whereas Sam, Reyes and Jonah were all talking Lara silently stared into the ocean, presumably out of shock. She also feels personally responsible for all of her friends that had died on Yamatai, as it was she who presented the idea to enter the Dragon's Triangle. Because of this she views her instincts as a weakness as it got her and her friends in danger when others such as Jonah and Roth persuade her to trust as they are actually her greatest strength. Lara was equally unnerved when Grim died whilst being held hostage to get her to surrender. Most of all she feels incredibly guilty towards people who died trying to save her such as her mentor, Conrad Roth who sacrificed his own life as to protect her from Mathias' hatchet and Alex who gave her the tools to fix the boat so the others could escape and kill surrounding Solarri. Because of this Lara is deeply afraid of losing any more people she cares for, when Jonah was nearly killed by Konstantin it proved to have been a last straw should he not have been for Jacob reviving him. Lara is generally friendly towards most of the crew Endurance. She has a close best friend/sisterly bond with Sam who have stated to be close since college and a surrogate daughter with Roth. However Lara is also unsure of herself and somewhat second-guesses. She even tells Roth "I'm not that kind of Croft" when he says otherwise. She begins displaying perseverance and determination, reassuring herself throughout the game and becomes a much more strong-willed character. Lara will go to incredible lengths to survive, at the cost of tremendous pain. She burnt through her bonds at the opening of the game, plunging several feet onto the ground and used an arrow to cauterise her open wound which was shown to be agonising. Even with all the chaotic and supernatural happenings on Yamatai, Lara remains an archaeologist at heart. She will go out of her way to explore and her intelligence shines through while examining historical artefacts. She remains an avid lover of books, her bibliophilia is evident with her more favoured archeological and historical records On her first days on Yamatai, Lara was unnerved by the idea of killing. She even expressed hope to Dr. Whitman that although there were other survivors on the island she wished that it didn't turn them into killers. The first thing that Lara actually did kill to survive was a deer, and actually apologised to the dying creature before gutting it. Her first human kill left her visibly traumatised and instead tried to use the empty gun she found off a Solarri to scare off any other people who might attack her. Eventually Lara came to the realisation that killing was a have-to on Yamatai especially if she wanted to survive. After which she becomes much more confident and deadly, actually threatening or talking back to the Solarri while attacking them. She also doesn't display much remorse for her enemies or people who had betrayed her. After shooting an injured guard who she had received her gun off, she simply states "go to hell" and shows no regret over Whitman's death having betrayed the Endurance by handing Mathias Sam. Despite this Lara never became ruthless. She at times proves to be very protective to human life and once went out of her way to save total strangers such as Captain Jessop and his co-pilot, mostly because it was her fault that she brought both of them to Yamatai. She also remains trusting with people despite being betrayed by both Mathias and Ana. An example is when she freed herself and Jacob, a practical stranger from Trinity's imprisonment but fortunately proves to be beneficial for her as his people, the Remnants assisted her in finding the Divine Source. In addition, she can provide mercy for enemies (player-determined) that are near death, as shown with one of Konstantin's men who eyes were gouged out, or the soldier who was severely burnt by Greek fire and asked her to make it quick. When she did return from Yamatai, Lara was a different woman. Deeply traumatised by what she had seen and forced to done, she retreated to an almost shell of a woman suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress, Survivor's Guilt and hallucinations. She also appeared to be unnerved, either constantly tapping the heel of her foot or gripping her hands whenever discussing her time on Yamatai. After seeing that the legends her father told her about myth were real, Lara was soon obsessed with discovering all the legends of the world, prompting her to be attacked by the "gutter press". She also displays an unseen love and grieving for her father, Richard Croft. With the help of the Divine Source Lara wishes to clear his name amongst the archeological community and also create some sort of penance for herself as for the final years of Lord Croft's she resented him for losing himself in his work and neglecting everything else, ironically what she did later. It's only when Lara destroyed the Divine Source as to not risk Trinity abusing it she gained a new sense of purpose; to stop Trinity not for anyone else but for her. Gallery Wallpaper tomb raider definitive edition 01.jpg|Lara in ''Tomb Raider (2013). Lara-gasps.png ROTTR_Review_Screenshot-4.png|Lara in Rise of the Tomb Raider. Zgxpxcsn5dk01.png Rise-of-the-tomb-raider-lara.jpg Shadow-of-the-tomb-raider-review-3.jpg|Lara in Shadow of the Tomb Raider. Trivia *Lara's new portrayal has been compared to Nathan Drake, the main protagonist of the Uncharted series, which was co-created by former Crystal Dynamics employee Amy Henning. **Interestingly enough, the Uncharted series has been considered a male version of the Tomb Raider series, as both characters are very similar to each other. *She is similar to John Rambo: **Both use bows and arrows. **Both have to save their friends. **Both are resourceful and improvise weapons. **Both suffer from great trauma from events in their lives, and suffer from severe flashbacks from events. Category:Tragic Category:Aristocrats Category:Sophisticated Category:Elementals Category:Adventurers Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Loyal Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Obsessed Category:Global Protection Category:Outright Category:Insecure Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Determinators Category:Scapegoat Category:Strong-Willed Category:Orphans Category:Chaotic Good Category:Dreaded Category:Mature Category:Anti Hero Category:Genius Category:Paranoid Category:The Hero Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Protectors Category:Nurturer Category:Wise Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Virtually Resourceful